The Four Loves
by Naruto-junky
Summary: There are four unique types of love, and Harry Potter has felt each of them. Valentine's fic 2014. Based loosely on the concept of The Four Loves (C.S. Lewis). Canon compliant. Vague smut, nothing explicit. Implied couple. HP/GW, RW/HG


**Storge**

**Affection**

Harry sighed as he sunk down against the wall of the main Gryffindor locker room. Practice had been long and tiring. But, good, too. After years of playing together, the team was practically linked through the mind. They each knew each others moves and weaknesses.

Oliver still ran them into the ground, of course. That would never change, he thought while chuckling. And he honestly, hoped it never would. Looking up, Harry glanced around the room with a warm smile.

The girls were gossiping as they wrestled off some of the extra layers before heading to their private section of the locker rooms. The twins were sitting on the floor wiping down their beater bats, making sure they weren't splintered from whacking crazed iron balls.

Oliver was checking over his notes from practice, not that he had many now a days. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was a well oiled machine.

He sighed. Harry would miss this when it all ended. These had been his companions and friends for years now and quidditch wouldn't be the same without them.

* * *

**Philla**

**Friendship**

Harry clutched his sides as he laughed at Ron and Hermione's good natured bickering. If you'd asked him as a first year, he would have never thought that this would have been possible. That he would have a friendship forged in fire and blood. That he would have people this close.

Hermione and Ron wheeled around at his laughing. They looked at each other and leaped in unison. He was tackled to the floor, their hands flying and dancing along his sides. They wouldn't stop tickling him!

Finally they all collapsed side-by-side, breathless from laughing so hard. Sure they had their arguments and disagreements. But they were friends, closer than family sometimes. He would die for them, fight until his last breath just as he knew they would do for him. And that was amazing.

* * *

**Eros**

**Passionate Romance**

He was literally trembling. She was _so_ beautiful. Her perfume wafted around them as they danced, clouding his mind. Ginny would glance at him and they would blush furiously. Continuously holding each other close, but always averting their eyes to keep from being overwhelmed.

She kept licking her lips as she looked at him, making Harry lightheaded. Finally when the party was still going strong around them, Ginny quietly voiced his name and immediately he responded and swept them off out of sight.

The wedding reception would go on until morning so there was no need for a grand send off until breakfast. Just as well that none of her brothers saw them sneak off.

Once they reached their room the passion picked up. Skin pressing to skin, lips moving together. Never had be felt such passion, such desire. He was unable to clearly speak, stumbling over his tongue. She giggled at him, relaxing them both as they began to move together.

Later, they lay together. Smiling and pressing soft kiss to any available skin as he stroked the tips of his fingers along her arm. The passion had ebbed for the night, and together they slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Agape**

**Unconditional Love**

He was perfect. Ten tiny, perfect fingers along with ten tiny, perfect toes attached to a perfect little boy. Ginny was sleeping peacefully so Harry was uninterrupted in his staring. Already he was thinking about all the things he would teach him and do with him. Teaching him to fly, how to hold a wand, watching his son take his first steps…

_His son_…. Harry could hardly believe it. He had a son. A perfect, wonderful, magnificent son. James Sirius Potter: his whole world. Arthur and Bill both had warned him about how he would change when the baby was born. Harry hadn't realized what they'd meant.

Of course he would change! He had a son; one that he would love and care for and protect with his life, just as his parents had done for him. But suddenly the world had shifted. Things that had mattered before didn't now. The center of his world had once included many people, but now they were all pushed to periphery to make room for this tiny little being.

Harry had never felt something so, so all encompassing. Something that he would do anything to protect or keep happy. He'd never felt love like this.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. IOTE update should be out soon!**


End file.
